


Alexoxoxo

by thecanatian



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a writer, M/M, alec lightwood - Freeform, and he writes on magnus, magnus bane - Freeform, with varying results
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanatian/pseuds/thecanatian





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Alec writes on Magnus when he's sleeping. He'll leave little notes scrawled across his stomach in sharpie.   
Magnus doesn't notice the first few, but one morning he wakes up to 'THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I'VE LEFT YOU THIS NOTE. GET THE GODDAMN MILK.' scrawled across his chest in glitter pen capital letters and he realizes that's where the weird gold stains have been coming from. He smiles all day and ends up getting way too much milk because there is no way his boyfriend is getting the last word in this matter. Magnus may have also bought some extra glitter sharpies as he was getting the milk... So they make a habit of it. Slowly at first, little notes reminding Magnus where he put his tye dye suspenders or which cat food to but for the Chairman. (You didn't honestly think I was going to leave Chairman Meow out of this did you?) But then gradually Alec gets bolder and starts to leave little xoxoxs and sign his name above his hip bones; except it's not really his name, it's really just a capital 'A' with a bunch of squiggles after it. Sometimes he doesn't even cross the 'x'. And then gradually Alexander becomes alexoxoxox. Then Alec starts to keep his pack of pens on the bedside table so he can have them easier.  
At first he only does it when he thinks magnus is sleeping. But one morning he's doodling a cat on Magnus ribs and the warlock starts to giggle. Of course Alec is mortified because he's shy as a kitten, but then Magnus is like, 'no keep going l like it.'   
So then it becomes how Alec wakes him up in the mornings because Magnus will sleep till noon of you let him, 'And really Magnus, one of us has to pay the bills here! Wake up! its not even morning anymore it's officially noon!'  
So he'll play tick tac toe over his ribs in blue and gold pen because that's the colour of their eyes and he knows he's a sap and Magnus knows he's a sap and he knows Magnus knows, but he does it anyway because being a sap is still so much better than being lonely and separate like Alec was before. So he'll keep doodling over his warlock for as long as he'll have him, and Alec thinks if this is life then might be able to get used to living.


	2. Alexoxoxo Pt. 2

Sometimes Alec writes his weird dreams. Sometimes its poetry or random shower thoughts or awful puns or just doodles but it’s always something. Every morning after Alec is done graffiting his boyfriend he’ll take a picture of it on his phone. Sometimes he’s awake and sometimes he isn’t.  
So on their first anniversary a photo album of all his musings some how finds its way onto their coffee table and they spend all morning giggling at it, but then they have to get up and do things. Somehow never gets put away so it just sits there in their living room and they’ll flip the pages as they go by (they both have favourites) and then one day Jace and Clary and Izzy stop by to get Alec so they can go hunting and lo and behold;  
“Alec why the fuck is there a picture of Magnus’ chest covered in gold sharpie on the coffee table?" and of course that’s the one picture that looks the most like a porn shot because Alec has circled all seven of Magnus’ hickeys from the previous night and writtten things like property of Alexander Lightwood, Alec was here, xoxoxo, etc. all over a barely awake Magnus Bane who happens to be sensually staring right into the freaking camera. Alec is in the kitchen and he can’t see what they’re so confused about, plus he isn't really awake yet anyway.   
And then the man himself walks in and of course he’s not wearing any pants, because despite owning over ten dozen pairs he doesn’t see why he should actually wear any of them. Mangus wanders with his shirt open and there’s a clearly legible ‘feed chairman today, I won’t be home till late, no parties while I’m gone. Alexoxoxoxoxo.’ written in bright blue all over him that he’s making no attempt to hide, and Alec has mysteriously disapeared from what is shaping up to be a very interesting morning. As he passes the coffee table   Magnus just looks down at the book and goes ‘Oh, I like that one! I’m making coffee does anybody want some?’ And of course they don’t but they can’t really say anything because it’s kind of hard to talk with your jaw on the floor.   
Alec still hasn’t re-appeared but nobody had really noticed because the picture of Magnus is still staring at them sensually, and real Magnus still hasn’t put any pants on or bothered to button up his shirt. Alec is over by the fridge now but nobody could see him because he sorta just wilted like a plant.  
So by now the three visitors have come to their senses enough to realize that neither of the Magnuses have pants on, which is sort of a shock to them because it never occurred to them that Magnus and Alec were getting up to anything more heated than that weird nuzzly kissy thing they do... so Izzy with all the tact of Donald Trump just blurts out “Alec is still a virgin, right?” to which Magnus does a sort of airy giggle into his coffee. And that’s when shit hits the fan because Alec is never late for hunting trips and there are two (semi) naked warlocks wandering around which is two more than the three shadowhunters needed (the fourth is fine with it, if not a little embarrassed) and their innocent little brother Alec, although technically older (he’s so much shorter though. He’s like five ten, what a lil bean) is no longer innocent he is in fact looking a pantsless Magnus over quite shamelessly,(he seemed to have gotten over his embarrassment). Magnus, is returning the stare with equal if not greater enthusiasm. And that is the story of how Jace learnt to knock. Just kidding, we're just getting started!


End file.
